Tails love series
by blazergod200
Summary: you will see a collection of stories from many authors who loved doing tails and i decided to put it all in one story. sorry if it looks confusing but i hope you like it and ask for more. i am giving credit to all authors who you will see in this collection and if you want your name in here please tell me
1. Chapter 1

Low, steady, monotonously the machinery hummed in the workshop. Most of the lights were out, and those that were on were rather dim. The main source of light was the moon through the large window. There was only one living creature in the room, a twin-tailed fox, who was sitting at a desk, bolting pieces of a small frame together. No sooner did he secure the last loop did he hear a click from the machine beside him, followed by the mechanism winding down to a silent halt. He carefully opened up the hatch like it was an oven door, and reached inside with thickly gloved hands. Pulling out an oddly shaped black rubber object from it, he quickly took it back to the desk to add it to the frame. The rubber fit over it better than a glove, and the fox only needed to screw in a few bolts before it looked like a proper handle. He gripped it firmly, and marveled at how perfectly it fit his hand. "Yep," he said to himself, "I can keep hold of this one." Turning around to face the machine it was made for: a new aircraft.

The fighter's painted armor gave a dull sheen in the moonlight. Clambering onto the wings and into the cockpit, he delicately wired it, and secured it with sturdy bolts. Carefully getting back out, so his clothes didn't catch on anything, he returned to the desk. Picking a clipboard off the wall above and a pencil, he inscribed a tiny check mark on the paper and hung it back up. Letting out a weary yawn, he started for the doorway to the halls leading to his room. However, something he saw out of the corner of his eye in the dim light stopped him.

Quickly turning on the lights to make sure, he found his worry was unfortunately confirmed. The nose cone had been detached, and the power source it contained had been removed. "Oh no…" faintly escaped his lips as he began running around searching frantically for the object in question. "Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is it!?" he muttered to himself, unaware of the figure watching him from atop a light fixture. This figure smirked in amusement at the panicking fox, chuckling lightly at the display.

That was enough for the fox to hear and determine the source, turning around to see the intruder drop from above and gracefully land on the jet before him. The fox needed only one look of her, and in an instant his confused face was replaced by worried one. He recognized this bat woman, with her white fur, skin-tight clothes complete with heart bustier and high-heeled boots.

"R-Rouge…" the fox timidly spoke.

"Evening, Tails," she casually replied, retaining her smirk.

"Y-You stole it, didn't you? The Chaos Emerald…"

"Hmm? You mean this?" she slyly replied as she pulled out a glittering crimson jewel, "No, actually. I was just dropping by, and I happened to find it lying around."

"Tha… Give it back!" Tails cried, jumping at her.

Rouge nimbly dodged, jumping to the side, while Tails flew by and nearly bumped into a rack of tools on the other side of the room. He turned around to find her relaxedly sitting on his desk, spinning the emerald on her finger like a basketball. She sarcastically spoke, "You fly so well. Why do you even bother with these toys?"

"Th-They're NOT toys!" he barked back in a fluster, "And I need the Chaos Emerald to power this! Eggman's going to attack with a new air force, and we need this to counter him!"

"So?" she apathetically inquired.

"...So we need the Emerald to stop him!"

"So?"

"...So he won't destroy the city!"

"Mhmm…"

"...And you don't even care," Tails concluded with a face full of dejection.

"Well," she answered cocking her head to the side, "I do care, to an extent. But I'm not at all surprised by this. Eggman's been at this for… how many years?"

"And you've been doing THIS for years!" he barked as he dived down at her, only for her to dodge out of the way again. He stopped himself against the wall with his arms, to find himself pinned to the wall. Tails shrieked as he struggled in vain "Let me go!"

Rouge chuckled, turned around and threw him back, making him land rear first in the chair. He cringed at the newfound soreness in his tails. Because of this, he didn't anticipate her landing on him, sitting herself on his lap. She cooed into his ear, "After all of these years, you're still as cute as ever."

Tails groaned, "and you're still as-!" he was cut off by her mouth suddenly pressed upon his. His face went red as he pulled it away and uttered, "W...What…?"

Rouge still had that smirk, but now it seemed more sinister, "For the emerald, I ought to thank you..." He sheepishly turned his head away, only to receive kisses on his cheek, making him blush harder. She spoke softly, "See? Isn't this nice?"

He could only whimper, "N-No…" He leaned his head back to get his face away, and she moved down to his neck, licking up to his chin. Rouge then sucked his neck like she was some kind of vampire, making him squirm all over. His arms strained in her grip, until the will in them was lost.

Feeling the protest dwindle, she released his arms behind the chair as her hands moved up to his shoulders, and went down across his sides, squeezing here and there. She whispered as his head slumped forward in defeated lethargy, "Just relax, little fox…" as she nibbled into his ear. Her hands continued along, trailing his namesake tails and playing with the tips. At this point, she heard Tails' breathing getting rougher, short little puffs escaping his quivering lips. In a quick motion, her hands pulled his tails around the corners of the chair and pinched them, he gasped out, and Rouge stifled it with a deep kiss. She held nothing back this time, pushing his head back while poking around inside with her tongue. His didn't seem to move much with or against hers, but she went all over it, tongue, cheek, tooth, and roof. She eventually pulled away and let out a deep sigh of satisfaction as she got off, Tails not stirring at all. Eyes shut, mouth open, limbs hanging limp, shirt and fur slightly damp with now cold sweat. "Kiss me till I'm in a coma," she sneered at the fainted fox. With that, she casually picked the chaos emerald up off the desk, turned out the lights, strolled out the door and taking to the night sky.


	2. Chapter 2

The very first part of the competition had been hung up about an hour later, and after everyone read, they went to work almost instantly:

 **Select five to six of your woman, then take several pictures of each one in a seductive pose.**

More than one woman can be in each picture.

Take as many as you think is needed, but give the top ten pictures that you have.

The first three winners of this will gain the most points.

Whichever team has the most points will win the ultimate prize.

It was self explanatory what the "ultimate prize" was.

Rouge had already selected her five girls: Amy, Cream, Tikal, Vanilla, and herself.

"Are you sure?" Amy asked her when they were alone.

"Yes. I have just the perfect way to see how well each team does." She said with a smug look, visibly confident in their ability.

She gave the camera to Blaze, whispering in her ear what and when to take pictures.

When she agreed to this, Rouge walked away, and thus the first round began.

But Rouge needed to take some precautions first...

She walked to the security room, checking for anyone close by before unlocking it from the outside.

As she walked in, she instantly heard a light clapping filling the room.

When she saw the boy she was looking for, she saw that he was jerking off, rapidly moving his hand over his hardened member.

His blue eyes were glued to the screen, many woman filling them.

Rouge saw that on one camera they were taking pictures, and immediately, she found the power box, shutting off the screens instantly.

Tails stopped, his breathing heavy, looking over at her, lust blazing in his blue eyes.

Rouge smiled at his expression, then threw envelopes to him, turning the light on in the once dark room.

Then she threw him a bucket, speaking as he caught the second item, "If you haven't realized, those are the pictures that the girls took for the contest. Take each envelope, and jerk off as much as you like to each picture. When you get bored of them all, just record how much you came inside the bucket on the envelope it came from." She turned, bringing a few more supplies into the room: 3 more buckets and much larger containers.

"These are just in case you run out of space for each group. When you're finished, dump it all into this container," she patted the round container for emphasis, "Got it?"

Her eyes couldn't deny that there was such a lust in his eyes that showed he was having difficulty controlling himself, but she kept smiling regardless, even when her sensitive ears picked up on the grunt within his throat.

As though to tease him, Rouge began rubbing her bare breasts in her hands, moaning a bit more dramatically than needed, "If you cum the most for one group then you'll be able to fuck us nasty soon..." Rouge moaned loudly, then exited in that second, closing the door on Tails' face as he sprinted to her, attempting to fuck her.

She locked the door, walking away then.

Tails sighed, then turned back to his seat, sitting down and grabbing the first envelope, opening it and taking out the first picture.

Upon seeing it, Tails immediately began to jerk off again, aiming into the bucket.

When he grew bored with every picture that he got from one envelope, he quickly went on to the next one after hastily writing the amount that he came inside of there onto it.

He dumped it all into the large container and repeated the process, it ending at different moments.

However, when he got to the team Rouge had formed...

Tails felt his dick start to become limp again, and when he finished the process for the last group, he went onto the next one, not expecting what he saw.

He continued to masturbate for a very long time, and he had no doubt that he'd came the most for them in comparison to all of the other groups.

Even as he stopped after cumming at one point, he found that he would still be turned on by the pictures taken.

So, when he stopped, all he did was wait for his length to grow back its exterior, it taking a few minutes.

As he again masturbated, he found that he couldn't get enough of the pictures in front of him, and as a result of this, his mind immediately went back to wanting to fuck them all again.

Soon after he finished with all the pictures of that team, he simply wrote an amount that was slightly smaller than the actual amount he came.

Then he made a quick effort to write down all the other team names, giving alternate amounts so that they'd equal the amount that he took out of Team Rouge's (he'd just call it that, Team Rouge) overall amount.

After dumping it all into the barrel, Tails walked to the door, knocking on it loudly.

A minute later, the door unlocked itself, and Amy poked her head inside, "Hey Tails, are you almost finished?"

"All done."

"Alright. Could you hand me the paper you wrote everything down on?" Amy asked, and Tails walked back inside, handing her the paper.

But once the paper was in her hand, Tails gripped her wrist, pulling her arm in and using his free hand to reach around the door and grope her breast through it.

"T-Tails, what are you doing?" Amy asked in surprise, blushing profusely.

"It feels like you've grown a bit up here Amy..." Tails speculated, squeezing her breast for good measure, her nipple poking into the palm of his hand.

Amy stared at the door, then slowly closed her eyes, moaning lightly under her breath as he groped and massaged her breast.

Looking around herself, Amy looked to see if there was anyone nearby to see what was happening.

The coast was clear.

Acknowledging this, Amy opened the door up, letting Tails fully take in her naked body.

Seeing his limp length, Amy pushed him back inside of the room while shutting the door behind her with a snap, getting down on her knees and stroking it lovingly.

Tails felt himself growing hard at the feeling of her soft hands cushioning around his dick, her stroking his member sending waves of what felt like relief up Tails' spine, it spreading throughout the rest of his body.

In moments, his rod stuck itself up again, pointing at the door and being right next to Amy's face.

She was taken aback by how fast he regained his erection, yet at the sight of his ten inch long length, she closed her eyes, rubbing her cheek delicately against it.

She could feel the veins running along it, and she breathed in the musk that emitted such a strong odor from his crotch.

After several moments of this, Amy stood back up, gripping his dick in her hand tightly, using her free hand to push him into the chair that sat behind him.

Amy moved him, aiming him up as she mounted him, pushing her knees on either side of his waist.

She pushed the head of him inside of her, and she moaned softly in pleasure, closing her eyes.

Tails took a firm hold of Amy's sides, then forced his whole length into her, making Amy arch her back as she gave a soundless moan to the air.

Tails bounced her up with his hips, and realizing quickly what he wanted, Amy started to ride him, her breasts bouncing forward and into his face even time she went down, a sight that Tails enjoyed severely, Amy moaning loudly as she clutched his shoulders, her toes curling tightly as she felt his length scrape into her body.

Tails reached down, grabbing her ass cheeks and squeezing them as Amy rode him.

Then her body twitched harshly, her leaning to her side suddenly, her walls closing in on Tails, him clenching his butt and throwing his head back with clenched teeth in order to hold himself in.

When the walls loosened around him, Tails gripped her ass cheeks tightly, lifting her up and slamming her back down on him as he thrust up into her, their slapping flesh almost as loud as Amy's rapid moans, her breasts bouncing in his face from her movement, her body still wet and glistening in the dim light of the room from her last climax.

Amy felt herself steadily reaching towards her climax again, and to increase her own pleasure, she twisted her hips whenever she was brought down by his cold hands.

Then Tails thrust as deeply inside of her as he could, then pulled out of her, now bringing her to lie on her left side on the floor, lifting her right leg up and over his shoulder, aiming and thrusting back inside of her, Amy moaning loudly as he scraped his dick inside of her, their flesh slapping together, Amy's breasts jiggling around to his movements.

Holding her knee as it rested on his shoulder, and using his other hand to make her thigh rub against his body more, Tails started thrusting more harshly, and Amy moved her hand to the ground, trying to push her head up, her sweat trailing down her face in an almost irritatingly slow pace.

Tails quickly felt her pussy become more slick and wet, and he used this to start fucking her harder, Amy quickly screaming out loudly at this, only to scream with a voice that brought her voice to a very high pitch.

Her walls closed in on Tails, and he thrust as deeply as he could into her, releasing his seeds into Amy's womb.

Both of them breathing heavily, they looked up at each other, and Amy pulled her leg off of his shoulder, laying with him over her, pulling her arms around his neck and pulling him down.

Tails followed her lead, and when she brought his face close to hers, Tails kissed her, his rugged breath mixing with hers, the feeling of loss of breath not helping him.

They stood there, lying like that, for a moment's time, before Tails broke the kiss, leaning back and grasping her ankles tightly, pulling them up into the air, pulling his cock out of her.

He cloned his cock, and he thrust his two dicks back inside of Amy, her screaming out in pain and pleasure, arching her back and bending her legs slightly, before Tails brutally fucked her again, his eyes mesmerized by the sight of her bouncing breasts, her screams inspiring him to fuck her harder, moaning loudly as he did this.

Soon, Tails could feel his pleasure rise after a long time of fucking her, the tightness of her ass proving to provide a large amount of pleasure for him.

After another half hour, he thrust fully into her as she climaxed around him, groaning as he shot his seeds into her.

However, to Amy's surprise, it didn't end very quickly.

Instead it seemed to keep going for a long time.

This was due to Tails cloning the amount of semen his body produced, him thus releasing a much larger amount than was usual.

When he finished, he pulled out of her, Amy not moving at all from the waist up, Tails letting her legs fall down to the floor, her whole body not moving now.

When he saw how much cum was coming out of her holes and onto the floor, he lifted her up in a bridal style, and held her over a barrel, waiting until most of the cum was gone before pulling Amy up from above the barrel.

"I'm so tired..." Amy said, wrapping her arms around Tails' neck.

"Why is that Amy? You weren't very tired at the start of the season. Why are you tired now?"

"I don't know why..." Amy responded, Tails opening the door and carrying her away from the room they were in, "I used to get these giant bursts of energy at first, but now I never have them anymore..."

"Really?"

"Yeah. A few of the others are saying the same thing too."

"Who was saying that?"

"It was Vanilla, Sally, Bunnie and Rouge."

"That's weird. Why only you five?"

"Like I said, I'm not sure."

Tails got a thoughtful look, then looked back at her, "I think I have an idea as to why."

"What's that?"

"I'd like to be sure before I tell you. I think we all should go to Angel Island for a little bit. Then afterwards, I'll tell you what I think is happening."

"Why Angel Island?"

"Once I explain it, it won't be so surprising." Tails said, then knocking on the door.

* * *

With a few hours time, the other four women that Amy had mentioned were driving toward an airport with Tails in Rouge's car.

In said car, Rouge was surveying the effects Tails and Amy's having sex had had on her body.

"I get that you want to go all out when you do it, but you didn't have to be so brutal when you went in her rectum..." Rouge looked at Amy's ass hole, it looking as though Tails had carved the very shape of his dick into it.

"Why is it that you wanted us to come with you Tails?" Sally questioned, looking at the fox, trying to ignore the actions of the bat that was next to her.

Tails had been looking out window in thought, "You guys haven't been feeling those bursts of energy that you used to have, right?"

"Yeah, but why do you ask?"

Tails didn't respond for a moment, "I think... that you all might be pregnant..."


End file.
